Für Dich Potter, Malfoy
by Hasifu
Summary: Lily junior wurde von Scorpius & einem seiner Kumpanen geärgert, Albus kann das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen - schließlich sind alle Malfoys schlecht... oder doch nicht?


„Mensch, warum hast Du denn nicht besser aufgepasst", herrschte ich meine kleine Schwester an

„Mensch, warum hast Du denn nicht besser aufgepasst", herrschte ich meine kleine Schwester an. „Dad hat uns tausend Mal gesagt, dass Malfoy bestimmt genauso blöd ist wie sein Vater. Das liegt denen im Blut, Schwächere zu ärgern!"  
Die Rothaarige saß auf einem der kleinen Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Burke und Malfoy hatten ihr, als sie vom Essen kam, einen Fluch aufgehalst, durch den alle ihre Sachen nun blaue Tintenflecke hatten, inklusive Schulbücher und Hausaufgaben.  
„Ich… ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht", stammelte sie. „Ich bin mit Sola vom Essen gekommen und wir wollten eigentlich raus zum See gehen und Hausaufgaben machen. Und da höre ich nur noch, wie von hinten jemand etwas ruft… ich weiß noch nicht einmal mehr, ob es Scorpius oder der andere Typ war."  
„Ist ja gut jetzt, Lily.", sagte Sola, die neben ihrer besten Freundin kniete. „Komm, wir gehen zu Dad, der weiß vielleicht, wie man die Flecken aus dem Pergament bekommt."  
„Eine gute Idee", sagte ich und strich Lily über die Haare. „Ich begleite Euch, nicht das Malfoy und Konsorten Euch irgendwo auflauern."

Wir gingen zum Lehrerkorridor ohne auf einen Slytherin zu stoßen. Ich klopfte an die Tür mit der Aufschrift _Neville Longbottom_. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann tauchte im Türrahmen auf. Er hatte dunkle Haare, ein paar Sommersprossen und eine gute Figur, nur das Gesicht sah etwas einfältig aus. Dennoch war er ein guter Lehrer in Kräuterkunde.  
„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte er erstaunt.  
Dann erst sah er meine immer noch schniefende Schwester. „Aber Lily! Was ist denn passiert? Na, kommt erstmal rein, Lily, Albus, Sola-Schatz…"  
„Dad", meinte Sola milde verärgert. „Du sollst mich doch nicht so nennen!"  
Da sie sich aber gleichzeitig an ihn schmiegte, machte diese Rüge ihrem Vater nicht sonderlich viel aus.  
Ich trat als Letzter ein und schloss die Tür hinter mir.  
„Ihr habt Glück, ich wollte gerade nach Hause gehen.", sagte Neville mit dem Rücken zu uns.  
Natürlich durften wir ihn nur so nennen, wenn wir unter uns waren. Schließlich war er Lilys Patenonkel und einer der besten Freunde unserer Eltern.  
„Sieh Dir das an", meinte ich und zog die Unterlagen von Lily unter meinem Umhang hervor.  
„Meine Güte! Ist Dir ein Tintenfass ausgelaufen?", fragte Neville verwundert.  
„Nein", murmelte Ginny. „Das war Scorpius…"  
„Er hat ihr einen Fluch nachgeworfen!", regte Sola sich auf. „Was denkt der sich eigentlich? Mitten in der Eingangshalle! Dabei hat Lily ihn gar nichts getan! Kannst Du ihm dafür nicht ein paar Hauspunkte abziehen!?"  
Neville nickte nachdenklich. „Das werde ich tun. Und Nachsitzen wird er ebenfalls. Der benimmt sich wirklich exakt wie sein alter Herr. Hoffentlich gibt sich das im Alter…"

Am nächsten Morgen, als ich mit Rose und ein paar anderen in Richtung der großen Halle ging, sah ich, dass Scorpius gerade von Neville angehalten wurde. Grinsend ging ich in Richtung Gryffindortisch und belud meinen Teller mit Rührei und Toast.  
Gerade als ich jedoch zu essen angefangen hatte, tippte mir jemand von hinten auf die Schulter. Ich drehte mich um – und starrte in ein Paar funkelnde graugrüne Augen, die mich wütend ansahen.  
„Du…", zischte der Slytherin. „Du bist Schuld, dass ich jetzt eine Strafarbeit bekomme. Was habe ich Dir eigentlich getan? Wolltest Du mir eins auswischen? Wofür denn?"  
„Das weißt Du genau", erwiderte ich. „Du bist Schuld, dass meine kleine Schwester in Zaubertränke fast durchgefallen wäre, weil ihre Hausaufgabe versaut war."  
Bei meinen Worten zog Scorpius die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Ich habe nichts getan, wofür ich mich schuldig fühlen müsste. Also geh gefälligst zu Professor Longbottom und nimm deine blöden Anschuldigungen zurück, klar?"  
„Zwing mich doch.", flüsterte ich.  
Mein Gegenüber lief vor Wut rot an, schwieg jedoch. Plötzlich räusperte sich Neville vernehmlich.  
„Gibt es ein Problem, Mister Malfoy?"  
Scorpius schüttelte den Kopf, starrte mich noch einmal kurz mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an und verschwand in Richtung Slytherintisch.  
„Was war das denn?", fragte meine Cousine.  
„Nichts wichtiges", erwiderte ich. „Der Slytherin wollte sich nur mal wieder aufspielen."  
Als ich mich nun endlich wieder meinem Essen zuwandte, stellte ich plötzlich eines fest: mir war der Appetit vergangen.

Dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass ich beim Frühstück verspürt hatte, war auch am Nachmittag noch nicht vergangen. Ich fühlte mich schlapp und lustlos, konnte mich zu nichts aufraffen und lümmelte faul in einem der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum herum. Die zu machenden Hausaufgaben hatte ich ziemlich schnell wieder beiseite gelegt, das hatte eh keinen Zweck. Natürlich wusste ich, warum ich mich so komisch fühlte. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es bohrte in mir, stach mir in den Magen und forderte mich auf, der Sache nachzugehen. Ich wusste ja nicht genau, ob der Fluch wirklich von Malfoy gekommen war oder doch von dem anderen Slytherin. Seufzend gab ich nach, stand auf und stieg aus dem Porträtloch. Ziellos ging ich in Richtung der Kerker. Ich wusste nur in etwa, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins sein musste, irgendwo im Untergeschoss der Schule.  
Je weiter ich die Treppen hinab stieg, desto sinnloser kam mir die ganze Aktion vor. Was sollte ich ihm denn schon groß sagen. Tut mir Leid? Tat es mir ja gar nicht! Nun ja, zumindest nicht sehr. Aber unfair war es trotzdem und das wollte ich nicht.  
Unentschlossen war ich mitten in der Kurve der Treppe stehen geblieben und horchte in mich hinein. Die Gewissensbisse waren noch da, sie zwickten nach wie vor in meinem Inneren. Gerade, als ich mich wieder in Bewegung setzen wollte, kam jemand die Treppen hinauf gelaufen, bog um die Kurve – und krachte mit mir zusammen. Die Person brachte mich aus dem Gleichgewicht, ich taumelte und fiel rückwärts mit dem Hinterkopf auf die harten Kerkerstufen. Nur verschwommen konnte ich die Person mit den blonden Haaren wahrnehmen, die über mir kniete. Ich sah, wie sie den Mund bewegte, aber ich konnte sie nicht mehr hören und einen Lidschlag später hatte ich auch schon das Bewusstsein verloren.

Als ich aufwachte, dröhnte mein Schädel immer noch. Ich lag auf einem Bett, aber nicht im Krankenflügel. Die Vorhänge waren grün, der Boden mit Dielen ausgelegt. Ich versuchte, mich aufzusetzen, blieb aber aufgrund der stechenden Schmerzen in meinem Kopf lieber liegen und beschränkte mich darauf, irgendwelche Laute zu vernehmen.  
Ich hörte einige Stimmen, konnte jedoch keine davon sofort zuordnen und keine von ihnen war in diesem Raum. Der Lautstärke nach zu urteilen waren sie im Nebenraum, 2 bis 3 Leute, die sich gedämpft unterhielten.  
„Was fällt die eigentlich ein?", zischte die eine Stimme. „Den Kerl hier rein zu bringen?"  
„Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen?", erwiderte eine andere, die ich als die Stimme von Scorpius erkannte. „Wenn ich in den Kerl rein renne und er sich den Schädel anschlägt, kann ich ihn ja schlecht auf der Treppe liegen lassen, Burke! Und Madame Pomfrey ist, wie das ganze Kollegium auch, mit der ZAG-Besprechung beschäftigt, das dauert noch bis heute Abend. Wenn wir Glück haben, pennt er durch und merkt gar nicht, dass er hier war."  
„Das will ich auch schwer für dich hoffen!", knurrte der angesprochene Burke. „Ich hab keine Lust, dass hier diese dämlichen Löwen ein- und ausgehen."  
Scorpius lachte kalt.  
„Jaja. Los jetzt, sieh zu, dass keiner in mein Zimmer kommt und ich sehe mal nach dem Blindfisch."  
Wenn hier einer ein Blindfisch ist, dann ja wohl Du, dachte ich. Er war schließlich in mich hinein gerannt. Burke schien zu tun, wie ihm befohlen, denn kurz darauf knarrte die Tür und ich schloss schnell die Augen und stellte mich schlafend.  
Die Dielen knarrten leicht, als Scorpius sich dem Bett näherte und sich auf dessen Rand setzte. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter und verharrte einen Moment. Plötzlich spürte ich seine Hand, die mir die Haare aus der Stirn strich und mir die Hand auf die Stirn legte, als ob er prüfen wollte, ob ich Fieber hätte.  
Ich zwang mich, ganz ruhig liegen zu bleiben, um ihm weis zu machen, ich würde schlafen. Dennoch brach mir vor Angst der kalte Schweiß aus.  
Kurze Zeit später nahm er die Hand aber wieder weg und ich atmete leise aus. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich war ziemlich nervös. Irgendwie kam ich mir ausgeliefert vor.  
Das wurde auch nicht besser, als ich seine Hand wieder spürte, die mir abermals die Haare aus der Stirn strich und mir meine Stirn, auf der vermutlich Schweißperlen standen, mit einem feuchten Tuch abwischte, ebenso wie Wangen, Nase und Kinn.  
Ich wagte kaum, zu atmen, geschweige denn, mich zu rühren, was vermutlich nicht gerade sehr natürlich aussah.  
Als er dann mit dem Lappen meinen Hals berührte, konnte ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen, schnappte nach Luft und zuckte zusammen.  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen zog Scorpius seine Hand zurück.  
„Al?", fragte er.  
„Für Dich Potter, Malfoy.", murmelte ich leise, ließ aber die Augen geschlossen.  
Der Slytherin ging nicht auf meinen Seitenhieb ein.  
„Wie geht es Dir?", fragte er.  
„Geht schon… mein Kopf dröhnt ziemlich, aber ich werd es überleben.", erwiderte ich und schlug die Augen auf.  
Scorpius saß immer noch neben mir auf dem Bett, knappe 5 Zentimeter von mir entfernt. Mein Blick glitt über das schwarze enge Shirt und die Jeans, die seine Beine verhüllte. Der Umhang war achtlos über einen Stuhl geworfen worden, der Zauberstab lag auf dem Nachttisch.  
„Dann ist ja gut.", meinte Scorpius und lachte. „Ich dachte schon, Du hättest einen Gedächtnisverlust erlitten oder so was."

„Nee", meinte ich und grinste unbewusst. „Aber Du hast n ganz schön harten Schädel."  
Mein Gegenüber lief leicht rosa an, schwieg verlegen und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Auch mir fiel nichts ein, was ich hätte sagen können und so schwiegen wir uns an.  
Nach einigen Minuten Stille stand Scorpius schließlich auf.  
„Bleib am Besten noch etwas liegen. In einer Stunde sehe ich noch mal nach Dir. Wenn es Dir dann besser geht, bring ich Dich wieder zu den Kerkern, von da findest Du ja allein zurück oder?"  
Ich sah ihn nicht an, nickte aber. Ich fand es schade, dass er ging, ich hätte ihn gern noch hier gehabt. Er war sympathischer, als ich gedacht hatte. Und seine Berührungen… waren mir auch nicht unangenehm gewesen.  
Doch er war schon an der Tür und im nächsten Augenblick dahinter verschwunden.  
Ich ließ mich vorsichtig wieder ins Kissen sinken und starrte an den Baldachin des Himmelbetts. Als ich mich zur Seite drehte, nahm ich einen unverkennbaren Geruch war. Der Geruch von Scorpius Haaren, nach Minze und Kerbel. Ich lag auf _seinem_ Bett.  
Plötzlich zuckte ich zusammen. Mir war aufgefallen, dass ich den Geruch sofort, und ohne zu zögern, erkannt hatte. Empfand ich etwa doch mehr für diesen Jungen, als ich mir eingestehen wollte!?

Natürlich würde niemand auf die Idee kommen, ich, ein Sohn des Weltenretters Harry Potter, sechzehn Jahre und hundertachtzig Zentimeter Testosteron pur, könnte auf Kerle stehen. Ausgeschlossen. Nun ja, vielleicht auch nicht. Lily wusste es, James auch, ebenso meine Eltern. Hugo ahnte es wohl, Rose auch. Aber der Rest hatte keine Ahnung. Und das sollte auch so bleiben. Um diesen Schein zu bewahren, flirtete ich heftigst mit allem Weiblichen, was mir in den Weg kam, obwohl sie mir eigentlich meist auf die Nerven gingen mit ihrem Gekicher und Geschnatter.  
Und nun also auch noch Scorpius Malfoy. Na wunderbar. Besser konnte es ja wohl nicht mehr kommen. Gerade der Kerl, den ich allein wegen seines Nachnamens verabscheuen müsste.  
In diesem Moment kam Scorpius nach einem kurzen Anklopfen wieder herein.  
Er sah mich skeptisch an. Mir war während meiner Erkenntnis und dem anschließenden Gewissenskampf der Schweiß erneut ausgebrochen und das Hemd klebte förmlich an meinem Körper und ließ die Konturen meines Oberkörpers sichtbar werden.  
Er setzte sich wortlos zu mir ans Bett und fühlte vorsichtig meine Stirn.  
„Geht es Dir schlechter?", fragte er besorgt.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Geht schon", erwiderte ich.  
Der Blonde beugte sich zu mir herunter und flüsterte: „Lüg mich nicht an, auch wenn Du mich nicht leiden kannst. Du zitterst ja richtig. Soll ich Dich nicht doch lieber gleich in den Krankenflügel bringen?"  
Sein Atem strich über meinen Hals und verursachte mir eine Gänsehaut.  
Albus Severus, steiger Dich jetzt nicht in irgendeinen Mist hinein, wo Du später nicht wieder heraus kommst, verdammt!  
„Es ist wirklich alles okay!", zischte ich. „Du brauchst Dir keine Gedanken um mich zu machen, ich komm klar."  
Mit einem Ruck setzte ich mich auf schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Ich war schon fast bei der Tür, als Scorpius mich am Arm packte und zurückzog.  
Seine Berührung ließ mich förmlich zu Stein werden. Das Blut schoss mir ins Gesicht und die Härchen in meinem Nacken stellten sich auf.  
„Al… ich…", murmelte der Slytherin.  
Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.  
„Was ist?", fragte ich und versuchte, so viel Desinteresse wie möglich in meine Stimme zu legen.  
„Ich… wollte Dir sagen, dass…", fing er an und stockte.  
Er sah zu mir hoch und seine Augen waren wie tiefgrüne Gebirgsseen, in denen ich zu Versinken drohte. Es schien, als wollte er etwas loswerden. Doch wenn er mich weiter so ansah, dann würde das Bedürfnis, ihn in meine Arme zu schließen, zu groß werden und ich würde… er leckte sich über die Lippen, Unsicherheit spiegelte sich in seinen Zügen.  
Die feinen geschwungen Lippen, himmelherrgott, ich drohte, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
„Was ist denn?", fragte ich zitternd, doch mein Blick war so kalt wie vorher.  
„Ich… ach nichts…", sagte er und schwieg. Sein Griff ließ mich los und im nächsten Moment war ich aus dem Raum. Im übernächsten aus dem Kerker. Und im überübernächsten stahl sich eine Träne aus meinem Augenwinkel. Ich hatte das Gefühl, gerade etwas verloren zu haben, auch wenn ich es nie gehabt hatte.

Als ich endlich im Gryffindorturm ankam, war es schon nach neun Uhr, ich hatte das Abendessen verpennt. Kaum war ich durch den Portraiteingang geklettert, kam auch schon Anthony, ein stämmiger Siebtklässler auf mich zu.  
„Mann Al, wo zur Hölle warst Du?"  
„Warum?", fragte ich abwesend.  
„Du hast das Abendessen verpasst und vor allem die _Teambesprechung_!!"  
„Teambesprechung?", wiederholte ich und sah hoch.  
Anthony sah aus, als würde er gleich explodieren.  
„Wir spielen doch am Wochenende gegen Slytherin, Du Idiot! Das wichtigste Spiel der Saison und Du verpasst die letzte Teambesprechung!!"  
Shit. Auch das noch. Stimmt, bald war Sonntag und das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin stand auf dem Plan. Ich beruhigte meinen Kapitän und ließ mich von ihm in die raffinierten neuen Schachzüge unserer Mannschaft einführen, während ich ein paar Schokofrösche aß, um wenigstens den schlimmsten Hunger zu überbrücken.  
Als er endlich fertig war, hatte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum schon fast vollkommen geleert, nur Lily und Hugo saßen noch bei uns, da sie auch in der Mannschaft waren, Lily als Jägerin und Hugo als Hüter.  
Ich gähnte und streckte mich.  
„Ich werd dann mal ins Bett gehen.", meinte ich und verabschiedete mich von meinen drei Mitspielern.  
„Gute Idee.", erwiderte Anthony, nun wieder milder gestimmt. „Ich hau mich auch aufs Ohr."  
Ich nickte noch einmal, klopfte meiner Schwester kurz auf die Schulter und ging in den Schlafsaal. Wie erwartet schliefen die anderen schon. Ich zog Jeans und Socken aus und legte mich ins Bett.  
Was ich bereits befürchtet hatte, stellte sich ein: Ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich Scorpius grüne Augen vor mir und wie er mich angesehen hatte. Sein Blick, sein Atem auf meiner Haut… ich wünschte, ich läge noch in diesem Himmelbett und nicht in meinem Eigenen, dann könnte ich ihm beim Schlafen zusehen, ihn sanft auf den Mund küssen und… Ich hing schon wieder Fantasien nach.  
Wütend schlug ich ins Kissen und drehte mich auf den Bauch, mich selbst zwingend, an nichts mehr zu denken, den Kopf ganz leer zu machen.

Kurze Zeit später war ich dann tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Auf die Träume von Scorpius, wie er sich auf seinem Bett räkelte und mich einlud, zu ihm zu kommen, hätte ich allerdings gut verzichten können. So wachte ich dann auch alles andere als ausgeruht auf.  
Meine Mitbewohner waren schon wach und unterhielten sich gedämpft über den bevorstehenden Schulalltag. Ich grunzte ein „guten Morgen" und sprang unter die Dusche, um mich mit etwas eiskaltem Wasser wieder abzukühlen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug und im Nu war es Sonntagvormittag: Quidditch. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor.  
Das Wetter war nicht gerade geschaffen zum Fliegen. Es war windig und nieselte, sodass die Regentropfen wie Nadelstiche gegen mein Gesicht und meine Hände stachen, die sich krampfhaft an den Besen klammerten. Dazu kam, dass auch die letzten paar Nächte, in denen ich Schlaf gebraucht hätte, von den Träumen eines gewissen Slytherin verseucht gewesen waren und ich dadurch alles andere als wach auf meinem Besen saß.  
Gryffindor lag mit hundert zu sechzig Punkten vorn, meine Schwester lieferte eine Glanzparade ab und hatte schon sieben der zehn Tore geschossen.  
Doch wenn ich nicht bald den Schnatz entdeckte, würden wir trotzdem verlieren, da die Ausdauer der Mannschaft langsam nachließ.  
Ich kurvte über dem Spielfeld herum und hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich durch den Nieselregen die winzigen Flügel des Schnatzes sehen sollte.  
Plötzlich sah ich, wie Burke, der Sucher der Slytherins, in den Sturzflug ging. Instinktiv lehnte ich mich weit über den Besen, um ihn einzuholen und flog mit ziemlich hoher Geschwindigkeit ans andere Ende des Feldes.  
Plötzlich unterbrach meinen Flug zum Sieg ein Zusammenstoß. Ich war mit irgendwem zusammen geflogen und wir fielen nun als ein Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen dem Boden entgegen.  
Neville war geistesgegenwärtig genug, einen Zauber auszuführen, der uns langsamer fallen ließ. Trotzdem krachte ich ziemlich schmerzhaft auf den Boden und nur Millisekunden später der andere auf mich drauf. Es knackte ekelerregend und ich fühlte, wie eine meiner Rippen unter dem Gewicht brachen. Ich stöhnte auf und versuchte, bei Besinnung zu bleiben, während mein Blick immer wieder verschwamm.  
Mit größter Anstrengung schaffte ich es, den Kopf zu heben und sah blonde halblange Haare, die auf meiner Brust ausgebreitet waren und ein blasses Gesicht, dessen Augen geschlossen waren.  
„Scorpius.", stellte ich leise fest und sog den Atem ein, als sich der Angesprochene bewegte und versuchte, vorsichtig von mir herunter zu kommen.  
Leider nicht vorsichtig genug. Das Letzte, was ich hörte, war sein Luftschnappen und ein „Oh mein Gott, Albus!", bevor ich endgültig in die weichen dunklen Arme meiner Ohnmacht glitt.

Als ich endlich wieder zu mir kam, war es bereits Nacht. Ich lag – wie erwartet – im Krankenflügel. Mein gesamter Brustkorb war eingebunden, ebenso wie mein Schädel, der zudem schmerzhaft pochte. Stöhnend drehte ich den Kopf nach rechts, doch ich konnte niemanden entdecken. Als ich ihn dann jedoch nach links wandte, fiel mein Blick auf den silberblonden Haarschopf, der auf meiner Bettdecke lag.

Scorpius saß auf einem Stuhl vor meinem Bett und schlief, den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Arme gebettet. Er sah unglaublich schön aus in diesem Augenblick, in dieser Stille. Das Mondlicht beschien seine Züge und ließ ihn fast durchsichtig wirken, wie eine Fata Morgana.  
Wie von selbst griff ich nach einer Strähne und wickelte sie mir um den Finger, ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken. Plötzlich zuckte der Slytherin zusammen und richtete sich auf.  
„Albus!", rief er erfreut. „Du bist aufgewacht! ein Glück, ich hatte mir schon…"  
Er stockte und lief rot an. Irritiert suchte ich nach dem Grund für sein Verhalten.  
„Alles okay?", fragte ich und mein Herz schlug ein paar Takte schneller.  
Scorpius schenkte mir einen langen warmherzigen Blick.  
„Ja… und nein.", sagte er und sah nun wieder auf die Bettdecke.  
Daraus sollte mal jemand schlau werden.  
„Wie jetzt… ja oder nein?", hakte ich leise nach.  
„Es ist alles okay, weil Du wieder aufgewacht bist und wieder gesund wirst. Bei Dir ist also alles in Ordnung. Bei mir dagegen ist… gar nichts mehr in Ordnung, seit ich mit Dir zusammen gekracht bin!", schloss der Blonde nervös und aufgekratzt.  
Jetzt fuhr mein Herz auf der Überholspur. Durfte ich da wirklich etwas hinein interpretieren? Ich brauchte Gewissheit.  
„Was ist denn nicht in Ordnung?", fragte ich leise.  
„Alles. Aber Dir werd ich es bestimmt nicht erzählen…", murmelte Scorpius.  
„Weil Du mich nicht leiden kannst? Weil Du hier an meinem Bett gesessen hast und auf mich aufgepasst hast? Weil ich Dir auf die Nerven gehe? Oder warum?", fragte ich erwartungsvoll.  
Im ersten Moment reagierte der Blonde überhaupt nicht. Dann rückte er den Stuhl zurück und stand auf.  
„Ja, ich kann Dich nicht leiden. Ich hasse Dich! Dich, den Sohn des Weltenretters! Du tust immer so toll und cool und kommst bei den Mädchen an und überhaupt! Ich hasse Dich!", schrie er und stürmte auf den Ausgang zu.  
Fassungslos sah ich ihm hinterher. Kurz vor der Tür blieb er stehen.  
Vollkommene Stille hüllte uns ein, niemand sonst war im gesamten Krankenflügel.  
„Und weißt Du, was ich am meisten an Dir hasse?", fragte er, während er umdrehte und zurückkam.  
„Was denn?", erwiderte ich, den Tränen nahe. Auf einen Schlag mehr oder weniger kam es nicht mehr an.  
„Am Meisten hasse ich, dass ich Dich wirklich hassen will! Aber ich kann es nicht. Nicht einmal ein kleines bisschen. Das ist das Einzige…"  
Seine Stimme brach. Er stand vor meinem Bett und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Seine Hände krampften sich zu Fäusten zusammen und er war gerade im Begriff aus dem Saal zu stürmen. Doch ich ließ ihn nicht vor sich selbst fliehen. Und erst recht nicht vor mir.  
Langsam hob ich meine Hand und packte sein Handgelenk.  
„Du zitterst ja…", murmelte ich und zog ihn zu mir herunter.  
„Lass mich los…", erwiderte er. „Bitte, lass mich doch los."  
„Aber warum denn?", fragte ich belustigt und küsste den völlig ahnungslosen Slytherin auf die Wange. Seine Haut schmeckte frisch und süß.  
Scorpius schnappte nach Luft.  
„Was…?", stammelte er. „DU?"  
Langsam ließ ich mich wieder ins Kissen sinken, da mein Schädel nach wie vor brummte. Als ich bequem lag, antwortete ich: „Ja. Ich."  
„Aber… die Mädchen", stammelte mein Gegenüber.  
„Tarnung.", meinte ich leichthin. „Ich wollte davon ablenken, dass ich eigentlich mehr auf einen Sixpack denn auf Brüste stehe."  
Ein wilder Ausdruck trat in Scorpius Augen, als er mich ansah. Er lehnte sich zu mir herunter, seine Arme lagen rechts und links von mir im Kissen.  
„Sag das noch mal.", forderte er.  
„Was?", neckte ich ihn. „Dass mich Brüste nicht interessieren? Dass mich blonde Haare und grüne Augen, gepaart mit Sprunghaftigkeit und etwas Sarkasmus magisch anziehen? Und wenn dann noch ein hübscher Hintern dazu kommt… Das kann ich Dir gern noch öfter sagen, Scorpius."  
Der Angesprochene prustete. Er neigte sich noch näher zu mir.  
Und küsste meine Schulter, meinen Hals, mein rechtes Ohr, meine Wange. Kam langsam seinem Ziel näher. Er biss sanft in meine Unterlippe und spielte mit einer Hand in meinen Haaren. Leckte ganz kurz über die Oberlippe.  
Er spielte mit mir. Und ich genoss es.  
Bereitwillig öffnete ich meinen Mund, lud ihn ein, auf Entdeckungstour zu gehen. Unsere Zungen trafen sich, bevor unsere Lippen aneinander stießen. Es war wie ein Ritus, ein Tanz, bei dem keiner führte und keiner geführt wurde. Niemand ergab sich dem jeweils anderen und obwohl ich flach auf dem Rücken lag, rang meine Zunge mit der Seinen.  
Hitze wallte in mir auf und ich griff nach oben, in seine seidigen blonden Strähnen, fuhr durch sie hindurch und wanderte langsam sein Rückgrat entlang, bis ich an seinem wunderschönen Hintern angekommen war, den ich näher an mich drückte.  
Unisono keuchten wir auf, als unsere Körper aneinander stießen. Scorpius drehte sich etwas und legte sich neben mich aufs Bett, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.  
Auch er ging nun, meinen Körper zu erkunden, fuhr vorsichtig die Linien meiner Brust unter dem Verband nach.  
Als ich sein Hemd öffnen wollte, hielt er einen Moment inne und unterbrach sogar den Kuss.  
„Hm…?", fragte ich, nur ungern aus diesem Testosteronmeer auftauchend. „Was ist denn, Scorpius?"  
„Ich…nichts.", sagte er und lachte leise. „Ich musste nur sichergehen, dass ich nicht träume."  
„Das tust Du nicht.", meinte ich und lächelte. „Denn Du bist jetzt da, wo ich Dich schon seit dem Nachmittag haben wollte, wo ich in Deinem Bett lag – ohne Dich. Ich liebe Dich, Scorpius."  
Ich sah förmlich, wie der Blonde sich an diesen Nachmittag zurück erinnerte. Dann grinste er, drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Mund und sagte, in gespielt ernstem Ton: „Dann solltest Du eines wissen: Für Dich immer noch Malfoy, Potter!"

THE END


End file.
